Hetalia Random stuff
by ReikoIsshtar
Summary: Serie de oneshots sin sentido. Varios temas. Categorizado T por seguridad o.o por lenguaje
1. Confúndeme y quiéreme: CanadaInglaterra

**Random Hetalia Stuff**.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece. Lo uso para pasar el tiempo.

Advertencias: Ninguna.

Género: General, habrá de todo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Confúndeme y quiéreme**.

- Oi, América! - gritó el chico de ojos verdes y cabello rubio acercándose a él.

- Soy Cá... - entonces lo pensó un momento.

Nadie recordaba que él era CANADA. Era siempre invisible, y cuando alguien lo notaba, era porque lo estaban confundiendo con su hermano. El único que a veces lo notaba, y sabía quién era, era Francis, pero últimamente Francia estaba algo ocupado, y no había ido a verlo. Se sentía un poco solo, y la verdad, era que quería un poco de atención.

-América, te he estado buscando, ¿quieres ir a comer algo conmigo? - preguntó Arthur recuperando el aliento. Un ligero sonrojo se veía en sus mejillas. Sinceramente, pensó Arthur, le apenaba pedirle algo a América, porque no se llevaban bien, pero, él extrañaba cuando era su pequeña colonia.

- y... ¿porqué no darle lo que quiere? - susurró Matthew observando a Inglaterra a su lado.- Me gustaría mucho, Daddy.

- Me... - Inglaterra le miró sorprendido. - ... ¿me llamaste "daddy"?

- ¿Te incomoda? - preguntó Canadá sonriéndo tímidamente

- No, para nada. - dijo Arthur con una ligera sonrisa. América estaba actuando muy extraño, pero estaba bien, siempre que quisiera estar con él.

- Sabes, Arthur... - dijo suavemente y cuidando el tono de su voz mientras decía su nombre humano. - Extraño mucho los días en los que cuidabas de mi. A veces siento que ya no me quieres, y desearía que todo fuera como cuando era una colonia. - No era del todo mentira, pensó. El nunca había aceptado que era Alfred, tampoco dijo nada que indicara que lo admitía. Ese día, únicamente, deseaba que le prestaran atención, que alguien le quisiera.

- Vaya... - Arthur estaba sorprendido. - No sabía que te sentías así... Te diré algo... ¿qué te parece si vienes a mi casa conmigo, y pasamos el día juntos? Como antes.

- Me gustaría mucho. - sonrió Matthew abrazando a Kumajiro

- Ya está listo el desayuno - le dijo delicadamente para despertarlo.

- Daddy, ¿puedo dormir otros cinco minutos? - preguntó Matthew adormilado. Llevaba unos tres días en casa de Arthur, y a éste, no parecía molestarle, por el contrario, lo trataba muy bien, lo consentía mucho, y Canadá, se sentía feliz de toda la atención que Inglaterra le dedicaba. Y no le importaba fingirse América para conseguirlo. Sólo un poco de pena, pero la felicidad lo compensaba.

- En realidad - dijo el mayor - creo que si no te levantas ahora, los Hot Cakes que hice se van a enfriar. Además, me tomé la molestia de pedir miel de maple. Sé lo mucho que te gustan los hot cakes con miel de maple.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó el menor con los ojos ahora bien abiertos - ¿a qué te...?

- Tú eres Matthew, ¿no? - preguntó el inglés con una sonrisa

- ... Pues... sí... - dijo apenado el chico - ¿Cómo lo...?

- ¿Supe? - completó el de ojos verdes - pues... no fue tan difícil. - dijo sinceramente - Verás, hay carias cosas que distinguen a América y Canadá, cosas que tu tienes que él no tiene y viceversa. Lo supe una hora después de estar contigo. Primero, el oso que no deja de seguirte, el rizo de tu cabello... que no te has llamado a ti mismo héroe, que no me contradecías, me dices "daddy" en lugar de "old man", además, de que aceptaste el té en cuanto te lo di, y no has pedido café.

Canadá quedó anonadado. ¿Era posible que finalmente hubiera aprendido a distinguirlo de su hermano?

- De verdad lamento no haberte dicho quién era en realidad. - dijo tratando de esconderse tras las cobijas - Espero que no estes muy molesto...

- ¿Molesto? al contrario. Me siento feliz de tenerte de nuevo conmigo, de que quisieras estar a mi lado. ¿Ahora, quieres desayunar, Matty?

- Claro. - sonrió aliviado, cuando de pronto, sintió como el mayor lo abrazaba fuertemente.

- No tienes que fingir ser tu hermano para que yo te preste atención. Es mi culpa, lo sé, pero prometo prestarte más atención. - Lo decía sinceramente. quería a Mathew, y ahora iba a ser así siempre... después de todo, Alfred no era el único.

- Buenos días, Inglaterra - dijo Canadá sentándose al lado de su "daddy" en lugar de al lado de Francia como siempre, cosa que sorprendió a Francis y a Alfred, quién pensó, que Inglaterra lo iba a confundir con él.

- Buenos días, Matthew, ¿cómo están tu y Kumajiro?

- Muy bien, gracias, Daddy. - sonrió el canadiense

- Me alegra. ¿ te apetecería ir a tomar algo luego de la junta?

- Claro, ¿porqué no? - ... después de todo, las cosas cambian. Pensó mientras notaba la mirada celosa del americano y la mirada confundida de Francis mientras abrazaba a su "daddy". Las cosas estaban cambiando. Alfred ya no era el único que iba a recibir atención de Inglaterra.

- - - - - - - -

Oneshots random de Hetalia, sin sentido o relación. No tendrán secuencia, así que si quisieran que tratara alguno de algún tema y/o pareja, pues dejen un review pidiéndolo.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Eres mio: RusiaChina

Eres mío.

Rusia x China

- Tú eres mío. - dijo Iván sonriente, como de usual

- Creo que te volviste loco, aru - contesto el chino seriamente mientras miraba por la ventana

- Eso no quita el hecho de que tu eres mío, y te volverás uno con Rusia~ - canturreó el más alto con su "buen humor" de siempre

- Rusia, estoy cansado, vete, aru

- Ah~ - el chico de ojos violetas estaba ahora enojado. Y, sacando su grifo de agua de la nada, golpeó la pared haciendo un agujero en ella

- ¿Eh? - China se había sorprendido por la fuerza del golpe, y se había asustado un poco

- Ahora quieres abrazarme, ¿no? - dijo el ruso sonriente

- Sí, aru, ¿cómo supiste? - dijo mientras abrazaba rápidamente al otro chico asustado.

- Sabes, Yao, no es bueno esconder nuestros sentimientos da?, ¿Por qué tu me amas, no? - dijo jugando con el grifo entre sus manos

- Más que a nada, aru - dijo el otro asustado

- Así me gusta... kolkolkolkol

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Sin comentarios ^^U


	3. Té: AméricaInglaterra

**Té.**

- Inglaterra, - llamó Alfred con un tono de seriedad - ¿te gustaría tomar el té en mi casa mañana?

Arthur estaba completamente sorprendido. No entendía que estaba pasando. América acababa de invitarlo a tomar el té... No café, ni coca cola. Té.

Otra cosa que llamó su atención, fue que le llamó Inglaterra. No Iggy, no Arthie, No "old man". Inglaterra. Algo debía estar muy mal.

- ¿Entonces? - preguntó el otro cortésmente

- De acuerdo, América. Estaré mañana en tu casa a las 4:30.

- Grandioso. Espero poder verte mañana. Ten un buen día.

Ahora si. algo andaba muy mal.

Al día siguiente. a las 4:30 en punto, Arthur llegó a la casa del americano, quién le abrió rápidamente invitándolo a pasar. El aroma que inundaba el ambiente, era del agrado del británico. algo que a lo largo de los años, era inconfundible: Earl Grey.

- Inglaterra, llegas justo a tiempo, hice algunos scones. - dijo con una sonrisa enorme.

- Eh... si...

- Toma asiento. - dijo señalando una mesilla junto a un gran ventanal con vista al jardín.

La habitación estaba completamente limpia, y ahora que podía ver mejor la vestimenta de su ex-colonia, pudo ver que estaba elegantemente vestido, camisa blanca, chaleco beige, y pantalón de vestir beige, a juego con el chaleco.

Cuando finalmente el menor sirvió el té, Arthur no pudo evitar preguntar.

- ¿América, qué sucede?

- ¿Porqué habría de pasar algo? - preguntó nervioso

- Estas tomando té., preparaste scones, te vestiste decentemente, la casa esta limpia... Me has estado llamando Inglaterra, cosa que nunca haces. ¿porqué?

- ¿"Porque me dieron ganas" cuenta como respuesta?

- No.

- Yo... - el americano suspiró pesadamente - En realidad, Inglaterra, quería pedirte un favor muy grande.

- Te escucho. - dijo el otro tomando la taza frente a él

- ¿El otro día, recuerdas el juego de Francia? - preguntó tímidamente

- Sí, lo recuerdo bien - dijo posando sus verdes orbes sobre las azules - ¿cómo olvidar ese fatídico día? - comenzó a recordar... Francis había hecho un jueguito de verdad o reto... y el reto de Arthur, había sido besar a América... Repentinamente, se sonrojó.

- Bueno... - el otro pasó su mano por su cabello - En realidad.... yo... quisiera pedirte... que me des otro beso. - soltó nerviosamente.

- ... ¿pardon? - fue lo único que atinó a decir

- Lo que oíste... - dijo nervioso el americano - Quisiera un beso tuyo... si es posible.

- ¿Porqué? - preguntó el otro quién ya había tirado la taza en el suelo sin darse cuenta.

- Sabes... me gustó demasiado... tus labios... tu boca.... saben tan dulce, tienen sabor a té... es.... algo... así como adictivo.... y... quisiera probar de nuevo...

- y...yo... - Ahora si, le iba a dar un paro cardiaco. - Por... ¿por eso todo este teatro?

- Pensé que si me portaba como te gusta, y te daba lo que te gusta, aceptarías. - aceptó Alfred pesadamente

- No tenías porqué esforzarte tanto... igual no hay modo de que yo quiera besarte por hacer esto. De cualquier modo, no veo porque sería adictivo, si no te gusta el té.

- Ah, entiendo... - suspiró algo desanimado. Sus ojos zafiro posaron su mirada sobre los esmeraldas de Arthur, y la otra nación, se quedó sin palabras. Esos ojos... esos ojos de cachorro-pateado-abandonado-en-la-lluvia-hambriento-y-triste.

- ... Me lleva... - pensó Arthur maldiciéndose a sí mismo por ser tan débil. - No, América... no te besaré, porque tu y yo no somos pareja. vagamente soy a penas considerado un prospecto de amigo. - dijo el inglés tratando de resistirse.

- ¿Qué hay de nuestra "special relationship"? - preguntó triste, sin quitarle la mirada al británico

- Eso no cuenta... - dijo aún resistiéndose.

- ¿No importa el hecho de que te amo? - preguntó poniendo una mirada aún más triste. - Te amo... desde hace tanto.... por favor... es sólo un beso más...

- Yo no, bueno es que yo... y tu no..... es que tu..... ah, de acuerdo. Pero si intentas aprovecharte, bloody git, te aseguro que te voy a.... - no pudo terminar la frase porque el americano lo había besado. Algunos momentos después, Arthur seguía sin palabras.

- Gracias. - susurró el chico acomodándose las gafas.

- No hay de qué - suspiró Inglaterra

- ¿Sabes? podrías venir a tomar el té más seguido...

- - - - - - - - - - -

Lamento la tardanza en actualizar, pero tengo una buena excusa:

Alguien me pidió algo de Romano y Antonio. y debo decir, que no se nada de la pareja, so, por más que lo intenté, no salió nada T - T De modo que decidí hacer esto. Una sincera disculpa. Seguiré intentando.


	4. La Apuesta: EspañaItaliaRomano

**La apuesta**

- Te apuesto lo que quieras, a que no puedes pasar un día sin decir alguna grosería. - dijo España un día mientras oía a Romano hablar por teléfono con su hermano

- No seas idiota, claro que puedo pasar un estúpido día sin decir una grosería.

- Pruébalo ~ - sonrió divertido.

- Bien. Si paso todo un día, sin decir una sola grosería, harás que el bastardo Prusia, ese idiota con el pollo ese, mantenga al machote de Alemania lejos de mi imbécil hermano toda una semana.

- Hecho. Pero si no puedes resistirlo por 24 horas, entonces tú tendrás que hacer lo que yo quiera por una semana.

- Hecho. ya verás, idiota, si no puedo mantenerla jajajajaja

- ok, empezamos ahora. Son las 2 de la tarde. Termina mañana a las dos de la tarde, y estaré todo el tiempo a tu lado para asegurarme de que cumplas.

- Como quieras id..... Antonio. - no es que quiera perder fácilmente, pensó Lovino.

Sería sencillo. Sólo tenía que mantener la boca cerrada todo un día. Pan comido.

Por su parte, Antonio sonreía levemente. Desde hacía algún tiempo que quería pasar más tiempo cerca del italiano, pero él siempre insistía en rechazarlo. Además, le daba algo de tristeza que siempre lo llamara de modos tan groseros. Y lo mejor. Sabía que no podrá pasar un día sin decir alguna mala palabra... Era cuestión de tiempo.

3:00 p.m.

- hum... - Lovino estaba leyendo un libro, mientras pensaba mentalmente en todas las groserías que quería decir y que no podía.

4:00 p.m.

- Este programa es tan... - se detuvo a pensarlo. El libro lo había aburrido y hubiera querido expresarlo, pero mejor lo dejó a un lado y se puso a ver la televisión. Estaba aburrido. y quería decirlo, pero sabía muy bien, que si a estas alturas abría la boca, lo único que saldría de ahí, serían maldiciones. Observó a Antonio a su lado y apretó los dientes. Necesitaría toda su paciencia para lograrlo.

5:00 p.m.

Finalmente Lovino se había vuelto loco. Ahora se negaba a abrir la boca definitivamente. Ya no lo soportaba. Necesitaba decirlo.

- Lovi, tienes una llamada desde Alemania. - dijo Antonio feliz de la vida

- Hum... - tomó el teléfono

* Romano ve~ solo quiero decirte que me quedaré tres días más en casa de Alemania...*

Prefirió colgar el teléfono. De no haberlo hecho, Feliciano hubiera escuchado lo que él pensaba, y eso lo haría perder la apuesta, y ¡¡¡ardería el cielo y se congelaría el infierno si él se dejara ganar tan fácilmente!!!

6:00 p.m.

Ya no podía más, debía soltarle algunas cosas a Antonio. Era necesario, lo necesitaba tanto como respirar.

Antonio, por su parte, disfrutaba ver al chico a su lado frustrado de esa manera.

- Hey, Lovi. Decidí que hoy vamos a comer wrust que mandó Feliciano desde Alemania - soltó de repente.

- ¿Pero que.("#$%"#$&) estas diciendo tu... ("#$%"°!!#$%$#!") ..... tu crees que yo voy a comer esa...(""#$%"#5")?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!??! - se tranquilizó, no había dicho groserías aún, pero ah, como las había pensado... - Jó..... ok, me largo. - dijo finalmente caminando al jardín, donde se quedó inevitablemente dormido.

- Así que ese es tu plan - susurró Francis pensativo

- Sí, ahora se quedó dormido del coraje, pero me agrada que se este comportando jejeje

- Tu plan es casi tan asombroso como yo. - dijo Prusia riéndose a carcajadas

- Dudo que el niño aguante mucho. - afirmó Francis

- No lo sé... lleva más de lo que esperaba...

Al día siguiente...

1:00 de la tarde

Estaba a una hora de lograrlo. Solo una hora. Pensaba el italiano tirado en el piso. Ya no lo soportaba... _**Necesitaba**_ decir lo que pensaba. Era insoportable.

Por su parte, Antonio se sentía realizado. Lovino había pasado casi todo un día sin decir groserías. Aún cuando era una lástima que no hubiera podido ganar... Quizá, realmente si podía ser educado... pensó el español. Y si eso era cierto, ahora sería un buen momento para decir lo que sentía

1:55 p.m.

- Lovino, te amo. - dijo finalmente después de haberlo pensado detenidamente

- ¿cómo? - preguntó el otro saliendo de sus pensamientos

- Te amo. - repitió el español

- ¿Pero que coño estas diciendo tu imbécil bastardo? ¿Cómo puedes pensar en tu estúpida cabeza que yo siquiera voy a aceptar tus sentimientos que son completamente inbéciles? ¿Te has puesto a pensar, estúpido, que...

Tres horas de groserías en español e italiano después...

- En resumen, eres un bastardo.- dijo Lovino cansado. - Jódete y vete a la chingada! - luego, se tumbó en el sillón

- Perdiste la apuesta... - susurró Antonio triste de haber visto como sus sentimientos eran pisoteados

- Así es. - dijo el italiano - pero valió la pena - suspiró aliviado

- Será mejor que me vaya - dijo España algo aturdido

- Oi, España... - el italiano se volteó hacia los cojines - quiero que sepas, que eres un idiota sin causa... pero... eres _**mi**_ idiota favorito... y yo... _**te quiero**_... seguir gritando.... - dijo el italiano haciendo énfasis en lo que realmente quería decir. Mientras el brillo regresaba a los ojos verdes de España

- - - - - - - - -

Es un asco, lo se, pero no me maten, esta pareja no es lo mío... no se nada sobre ellos.

En fin. Dedico este pequeño capítulo a _**Misao Kurosaki,**_ que es la única que ha dejado Review hasta ahora n.ñU

**Misao**: Gracias! Espero no haberte decepcionado mucho u.u


	5. Dilo Ahora: America,Inglaterra,¿?

**Dilo Ahora**

_AméricaxInglaterra (one sided)_

_Inglaterra x ¿? (correspondido)_

- Si no le dices ahora, alguien podría adelantarse. - susurró Matthew al oido de su hermano

- ¿De... de que hablas, Mattie? - preguntó el americano nerviosamente al verse descubierto al observar a su antigua figura paterna, quién miraba aburrido a todos en el meeting

- Dilo ahora, que esta solo, dilo ahora que te necesita, no cuando sea demasiado tarde - susurró de nuevo abrazando a Kumajiro

- Se lo diré tal vez mañana... - susurró de vuelta el americano mirando con tristeza al objeto de sus sueños.

- - - - - - -

Otra reunión, meses después, y Alfred aún no lo había dicho. Pero no tenía prisa. No era como si alguien se fuera a fijar en Inglaterra, ¿o si?

- Arthur - llamó España sentándose al lado de la nación británica

- Antonio, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? - preguntó el otro con refinados modales

- ¿Te gustaría salir a cenar conmigo hoy? - preguntó con un sonrojo

- Supongo que debería aceptar. A fin de cuentas no tengo nada mejor que hacer - dijo ocultando la emoción que sentía. Hacía mucho tiempo que no cenaba en compañía de alguien. Siempre estaba tan solo...

- Magnífico.

Alfred miró sorprendido esta escena... Con el corazón adolorido, fue a casa. Una semana después, vio a España con ese chico italiano. Su corazón pareció agradecerlo.

- Quizá le diga mañana - dijo tranquilamente mientras caminaba por las calles de España

- - - - - - - -

- Igirisu-san - llamó Japón al chico que estaba leyendo el periódico, quién, extrañado de oír su "nombre" en japonés, volteó a ver a quién le hablaba

- Ah, Japón, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? - preguntó con una sonrisa que Alfred deseó fuera para él

- Me preguntaba, si le gustaría ir a probar un nuevo juego de realidad virtual..... En mi casa inventaron un juego de piratas, y bueno...

- ¿Piratas? Claro, cuando quieras - dijo el otro emocionado al recordar sus días de bucanero, además, hacía siglos que nadie jugaba con él. No que quisiera jugar como un niño, pero tanto tiempo solo te hace desear ser un niño de nuevo.

Así, Alfred vio como su querido Arthur se alejaba de nuevo. Espinas se clavaron nuevamente en su corazón, y éste parecía suplicar que se detuviera el dolor. Unas semanas después, vio a Kiku con Grecia. Y su corazón, pareció recuperarse un poco.

- - - - - - - - -

- Anglaterre, ¿quieres ir conmigo al cine, mon cher? - preguntó Francis abrazándole fuertemente

- Por supuesto que no, wine bastard, ¿porqué debería?

- Porque puedo prometer que solo iremos a ver la película. Prometo no hacerte nada que tu no me pidas. - dijo guiñándole un ojo

- Hum.... - ahora que venía a su mente, hacía años que no iba al cine. Ir solo es deprimente - Supongo que no tengo más remedio...

- Claro que tienes, mon cher, podemos ir a mi casa, ir directo a mi cuarto, y ahí...

- Ok, ok!!! al cine! - gritó Inglaterra molesto, mientras en otra parte de la habitación, un chico de ojos azules miraba la escena con una gran tristeza.... para descubrir luego que Francia estaba enamorado de Canadá y quiso pedirle consejo a Arthur, ¿ridículo, no?

- - - - - - - -

Finalmente, decidió que era momento de confesar sus sentimientos. Con un gran ramo de rosas, se paró frente a la puerta del inglés y tocó la campana. Pasos, y luego, algo que no esperaba.

- ¿Dinamarca? - preguntó el americano sorprendido al ver al chico en la puerta del dueño sde su corazón

- Ah, América, imagino que buscas a Arthur. - dijo con una gran sonrisa - Fue a comprar harina, aparentemente quiere cocinar algo. - dijo con un tono de felicidad enorme

- Ah, ya veo...

- ¿Quieres pasar a esperarlo? - preguntó el chico nórdico tranquilamente

- Claro, gracias - entró escondiendo el ramo desconcertado.

Cuando Arthur regresó, Dinamarca salió a recibirlo.

- Den, llegué a casa - dijo tranquilamente

- Arthur, ¿trajiste chocolate? - preguntó abrazándolo y cargándolo a la altura de su rostro

- Sí, traje lo que me pediste, y la harina... y otras cosas, ¿me bajas? - preguntó el otro conteniendo una sonrisa

- Depende de ti ~ - dijo el chico - si me das los chocolates, te bajo jajaja

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, - dijo dando un beso suave en los labios del otro, para luego darle una bolsa de super-mercado

- Gracias - dijo feliz mientras abría la bolsa para buscar los chocolates y una vez que los encontró, abrazó posesivamente a Arthur - Son mis favoritos, gracias

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero ahora, quiero terminar mis scones.

- ¿Tuyos nada más? - preguntó un tanto enojado

- Bueno, si quieres te doy, pero déjame ir a la cocina

- Ah, cierto! - dijo Dinamarca como recordando algo - América vino a verte

- ¿En serio? - preguntó confundido caminando hacia la sala, donde solo había un ramo de rosas en el sofá atados a una pequeña carta

"_Con cariño te regalo una rosa, con la esperanza de que te fijes en que aún existo,_

_con amor te entrego este ramo,_

_para que comprendas mis sentimientos hacia ti._

_Tu héroe,_

_Alfred F. J__ones"_

- ¿Qué dice? - preguntó Dinamarca curioso

- No dice nada, Den, las trajo porqué pensó que estaba enfermo - susurró mirando la tarjeta - ... Bloody brat... - susurró el británico mirando el ramo de rosas, tan bellas, tanto las hubiera agradecido unos días antes... antes de entrar en la vida de Den... ahora, ya no importaba. Desde que Den estaba a su lado, ya no se sentía solo... incluso, sus hechizos y cocina habían mejorado... con un movimiento, levantó el ramo para aspirar su aroma y luego este se desvaneció en la nada. - Den, ¿me ayudas en la cocina? te dejaré lamer la cuchara del chocolate derretido cuando termine

- Genial, vamos! - dijo el otro jalando a Arthur hacia la cocina

- - - - - - - - -

El corazón de Alfred estaba destrozado. El amor de su vida, estaba con alguien más.

- Debí decirlo cuando tuve la oportunidad.

"_Pero un héroe no confiesa sus sentimientos como una niña"_

- Debí quedarme a su lado...

"_Pero un héroe debe poder ser libre"_

- Debí armarme de valor y decirle...

"_Pero un héroe sólo necesita valor para salvar a otros"_

- Te amo...

"_Pero un héroe esta destinado a estar solo"_

- ... Ya no quiero ser un héroe... - susurró entre lágrimas, mientras la lluvia fria de Londres caía a su alrededor.

- - - - - - - - -

Bueno. Matemáticas simples: Aburrimiento + falta de inspiración sobre Dinamarca x Inglaterra + Resentimiento a como Alfred trata a Arthur (mi favorito) = esto.

So... mis disculpas a quienes no les haya gustado el capítulo.

Dedicado a **Yuriy Hiwatari** quién me pidió algo de Dinamarca e Inglaterra: ¿era esto lo que querías? si no es así, solo avísame para intentarlo de nuevo ^^.

Y si quieren un consejo: si quieren a alguien, díganselo abiertamente, no pierdan el tiempo, porque uno nunca sabe cuando se irá para no volver...


	6. No más pasta: ItaliaAlemania

**No más pasta**

_Italia x Alemania_

- No más pasta… - susurró Ludwig ocultando la mirada.

- Pero pensé que te gustaba – dijo Feliciano sin entenderlo

- No más pasta – repitió el otro sin voltear a verlo realmente

- Alemania-san – susurró Kiku sin entenderlo.

El alemán, siempre comía cualquier cosa que Italia del Norte preparara, sin importar que 90% del tiempo fuera pasta. Pero ese día, no quería, ni la pasa, ni a Feliciano cerca.

- Ludwig, ¿Por qué ya no quieres pasta? – preguntó el chico de cabellos castaños

- Italia, no tengo hambre – dijo cortando la conversación mientras salía de la habitación.

- ¿Cómo puede alguien no tener hambre cuando la comida es pasta? Ve…

- A veces uno no tiene hambre de alguna comida en especial – dijo Japón mientras pensaba en la rara actitud de Alemania.

- Pero, él ya me decía Feliciano, ya no me decía Italia, ¿acaso esta enojado conmigo? – preguntó mientras empezaba a llorar

- No lo sé, Italia-kun – susurró el japonés probando el plato de pasa frente a él.

- - - - - - - -

- ¿Qué voy a hacer? – se preguntó a sí mismo el chico rubio sentado en el jardín.

- Ludwig, Ludwig – lo llamó Feliciano corriendo hacia él - ¡¡¡yosequeestasenojadoconmigoperoyonosequehiceyquieroquemeperdonesporquesinomeperdonasnuncapodrevolveraserfelizporquenomegustaqueLudwigseenojeconmigoyharéloqueseaperoperdonameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! – gritó de golpe el italiano dejando al otro desconcertado

- ¿Cómo puedes decir tanto sin respirar? Yo no entendí nada – dijo avergonzado – repite de nuevo respirando.

- Dije que – se limpió las lágrimas y respiró profundamente -¡¡¡yo se que estas enojado conmigo pero yo no se que hice y quiero que me perdones porque si no me perdonas, nunca podré volver a ser feliz, porque no me gusta que Ludwig se enoje conmigo, y haré lo que sea pero perdonameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! – gritó de nuevo y el alemán se puso de píe

- No tiene importancia – se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la calle

- - - - - - - - -

Una semana después, durante una visita de Italia a casa de Alemania, Feliciano abrazó a Ludwig mientras le plantaba un beso en la mejilla, a lo que el rubio oji-azul, respondió alejando al de cabellos castaños de un solo golpe.

- No más besos, no más abrazos…. – dijo ocultando la mirada de nuevo – respeta mi espacio personal. –dijo seriamente alejándose ante la mirada desconcertada del otro.

Más tarde esa noche…

- Ludwig, ¿puedo dormir contigo? – preguntó el italiano algo asustado por la tormenta de afuera

- No – respondió el otro secamente

- Pero ¿porqué no? – preguntó el otro ya gritando como siempre lo hacía – ¿Acaso Alemania esta enojado conmigo?, ¿Porqué?, ¿Qué hice?

- Nada… - se limitó a decir el otro volteándose y cubriéndose con las cobijas.

- Ludwig, perdóname, n ose que hice, pero perdóname, haré lo que sea, por favor

- Italia, es suficiente, ve a dormir.

- No lo haré. No me iré hasta que me digas que hice.

Por primera vez – pensó Alemania – Oía en él determinación. Ojalá lo hubiera usado en la guerra…

- Responde – pidió el italiano firmemente.

- ¿Porqué te importa tanto? –preguntó desafiante.

- Porque Ludwig es la persona a la que más quiero. Y si esta enojado conmigo, no soy feliz. Responde. ¿qué hice? – preguntó seriamente, y el alemán pudo haberlo confundido con su hermano. Jamás había visto a Italia enojado…. Menos con determinación saliendo de la boca.

- Yo… - no era que quisiera decirle, pero no lo dejaría dormir si no lo hacía – Si te digo, dejarás de hablarme.

- No lo haría, no puede ser tan malo…

- Yo… - respiró profundamente mientras se volteaba para dormir de nuevo – estoy enamorado de ti. Buenas noches. – Dijo para finalizar la terrible conversación

Para ser realmente honestos, él esperaba que prohibiendo la pasta, los besos y los abrazos, el podría olvidar lo que sentía por el chico, pero no era así. Ahora, estaba esperando una reacción como la de ese San Valentín… Pero, nada. Silencio, y nada más. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, Esperando oír los pasos dirigidos hacia la salida… pero nada.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? Ludwig no estaba seguro. Sentía su corazón latir rápidamente, y sus pensamientos tan desordenados que no podía pensar en nada claro.

- Anch'io ti amo, Ludwig, più della vita, più di chiunque altro – susurró acostándose a su lado. - Ti amo più della pasta

- - - - - - - -

Anch'io ti amo, Ludwig, più della vita, più di chiunque altro, Ti amo più della pasta: También te amo, Ludwig, más que a la ida, más que a nada. Te amo más que a la pasta (según el traductor o.o, porque no hablo itliano.)

Ok!, primer fic de esta pareja. . . procuren matarme de una manera no tan cruel… n-ñU

_**Importante:**_ Quisiera agradecer a quienes me han dejado reviews. De todo corazón las agradezco.

_**La razón**_: Verán. Se siente muy bien, cuando abro mi correo y veo que alguien me ha dejado review, o ha agregado la historia a sus favoritos. Siento una gran alegría de saber k les gusta lo k escribo, porque usualmente no escribo yaoi, estos son mis primeros intentos. Por eso sigo preguntando si les gusta, porque se poco de parejas yaoi. So, gracias por decirme que les gusta y que no, eso me ayuda a mejorar.

- - -

**Crizzy-chan** y **Yaoilove0**: Me pidieron algo de esta pareja, y lo he intentado. Y aquí lo tienen. Si no es lo que esperaban, háganmelo saber.

**Misao Kurosaki**: no te preocupes, aprecio que sigas leyendo esto. Gracias por tus reviews n.n

**YuriyHiwatari**: Tú hiciste mi día con tu comentario *-* , gracias por haber agregado mi historia a tus FF. Espero poder leerte pronto n.n

**ArisuIchihara**: He estado leyendo tu historia (Claro-oscuro) me gusta bastante. Me halaga que te gustara.

**Melanie-13-07**: gracias por el comentario, escribiré otra cosa de la pareja más tarde, creo.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.


	7. Lollipop: AméricaInglaterra

**Lollipop**

_América x Inglaterra_

- Dame – dijo de repente

- No – respondió el de ojos verdes cortante

- Pero, quiero. – dijo el americano

- Yo no quiero darte.

- ¿Porqué no?

- Porque es mía. – dijo lamiendo la paleta de nuevo. Realmente le gustaba el sabor de aquel dulce, y solo porque América (aka Esados Unidos) había llegado de sorpresa, no significaba que tuviera que compartir. Pocas veces se permitía el capricho de comprarse un dulce.

- Por favor, solo quiero probar.

- No.

- ¿Porqué no?

- Porque es mía, ya te lo dije, bloody brat, no voy compartirla, porque sería algo asqueroso.

- Pero tú tienes la culpa de que yo quiera. La estas comiendo frente a mí.

- Tú tienes la culpa por venir sin previo aviso

- Tu tienes la culpa de eso porque si te aviso, no me recibes

- No te recibo porque solo vienes a criticar mi comida

- Critico tu comida porque apesta

- No decías eso cuando eras un niño – comentó el otro mirando al techo

- Mentía para que no te pusieras triste

- Entonces es tu culpa por mentiroso

- Es tu culpa por melodramático

- Es tu culpa por mentiroso – repitió de nuevo

- Eso ya lo dijiste. Pero ¿sabes qué? – dijo haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras – Solo estas resentido porque te gané y me volví independiente

- Pues si tan independiente eres, ¿por qué sigues viniendo a verme?

- Porque siento lastima por ti. Siento lastima porque siempre estas solo.

- Pues no necesito tu lastima – dijo agitando la paleta en el aire amenazadoramente – puedes largarte ahora mismo y no regresar jamás. – y dicho esto, acercó la paleta a su boca para volverla a probar – solo eres una molestia, eres ruidoso, mal educado, un idiota.

- Pues eso haré, me voy. – dijo el americano empujando al británico sin medir sus fuerzas, causando que Arthur cayera al piso, y con ello, la paleta.

Arthur la miró con algo de tristeza. ¡Era la mejor paleta que había probado! Y ahora, el brazo le dolía mucho. Por su parte, América se hallaba algo sorprendido.

- Iggy, yo no quise…

- Largo de mi casa – susurró el otro adolorido tratando de moverse lentamente

- Pero… - intentó

- ¡¡¡LARGATE DE MI CASA Y NO REGRESES NUNCA O ME ASEGURARÉ DE MANDARTE AL INFIERNO!!! – y ante eso, Alfred salió corriendo.

- - - - - -

Había oído el rumor de que Arthur tenía fracturado un brazo. Pero le pareció falso. O eso quería creer. Después de todo, los héroes no lastiman a otros.

- Iggy, ¿estas en casa? – preguntó abriendo la puerta

- Pensé que te había dicho que te largaras y jamás regresaras – dijo claramente en un tono de molestia. Cuando el americano llegó a la sala, pudo comprobar que sí tenía el brazo fracturado.

- Oye, Iggy, yo lo siento, solo vine eso, a decirte que lo siento. No quise decir todo lo que dije – sus ojos mostraban tristeza – sé que no medí mi fuerza, pero no lo hice a propósito...

- Hum, imagino que como el caballero que soy, debo perdonarte… - dijo el otro haciéndose el enojado

- Grandioso, y para que veas lo genial que soy, hasta te traje una paleta. – dijo sonriendo mientras le daba el dulce.

- - - -

- ¿Me das? – soltó de repente

- No.

- ¿Porqué no? – pregunto el otro tristemente

- Porque es mía.

- Pero… - y entonces, lo pensó un momento – Déja vu – dijo sintiéndose mal – De acuerdo. No importa – dijo sonriendo

Pero luego de un momento, Inglaterra extendió la paleta hacia donde el menor estaba.

- Supongo que si solo la pruebas, no pasará nada.

- - - - - -

sin comentarios.


	8. Eres mío 2: ChinaRusia

Eres mío: Parte 2

China ya estaba acostumbrado a las locuras de Rusia. Gritándole a todo el mundo que se volvieran uno con él. Desafortunadamente para el joven de cabellos negros, eso no le impedía sentir algo por el chico.

Fue entonces que los vio. América y Rusia platicando muy amistosamente, demasiado cerca.... ¿estaban coqueteándose? Eso, sí era imperdonable. Pero Yao tenía entonces algo mejor que pensar... VENGANZA

- - - -

Pacientemente esperó a qué el americano se fuera, y cuando Iván estuvo solo, Yao se acercó

- Eres mío, aru - dijo Yao mirando a Iván quién miraba despreocupadamente la ventana

- Ah, Yao, estoy un poco cansado, por favor, vete. - pidió el otro, y Yao sintió un extraño vacio.

- Eres mío, aru - repidió

- Mira, Yao, no estoy de humor, así que porqué no... - No terminó su frase, porque el chico asiático había sacado de la nada su Wok y había golpeado la pared, dejando un agujero en ella.

- Ahora quieres abrazarme, ¿no? - preguntó mostrando una mirada sádica que Ivan nunca había visto

- D...da... -respondió abrazando al chico

- Sabes, Ivan, no es bueno ocultar tus sentimientos... - susurró jugando con el wok en sus manos - ¿Por qué tu me amas, verdad? aru

- Por supuesto. - respondió el otro un tanto confundido pero sincero

- Me alegra mucho, aru, porque yo a ti te desprecio - soltó de pronto el chino alejando a Iván bruscamente, a lo que el ruso respondió jalándolo del brazo

- ¿qué sucede contigo hoy, Yao? - preguntó sin su habitual sonrisa

- Aléjate, aru - dijo con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro mientras se alejaba

- ¿Te olvidas que eres mio? - dijo seriamente

- Yo ya no le pertenezco a nadie, el mundo me pertenece a mí - gritó Yao alejándose wok en mano

Iván sintió una sensación rara en el estómago... pero no duró mucho, mientras una sonrisa sádica se plantaba en su rostro. Si China quería jugar a ver quien ganaba, él estaba más que dispuesto a jugar el mismo juego... pensó jugando con el grifo de agua de la nada. Después de todo... le encantaba jugar con Yao. Era su juguete favorito... Y tras pensar eso, corrió tras él.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sin comentarios ^^U de nuevo!


	9. Flores: Mix de personajes

**Flores**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

1.-_Sorpresa_

- No se como Hanatamago tiene tanta energía. – se dijo Tino sentándose en un sillón, mientras el animalito se echaba a sus pies.

Estaba solo en casa. Peter se había ido a visitar a Latvia, Berwald estaba trabajando en el jardín y le había prohibido salir o asomarse si quiera. Estaba muriendo del aburrimiento. Pudo haber salido a ver que estaba haciendo su auto- denomindo esposo, pero no podía desobedecerlo. Debía admitir que lo amaba, pero jamás sabría si el otro lo correspondía, no era que hablara mucho.

*

Pasadas tres horas de completo aburrimiento y soledad, la puerta se abrió mientras Berwald entraba tranquilamente. Su mirada seria, estaba aún más sombría que de costumbre. Esa mirada asustaba.

- Tino – llamó, y el mencionado pensó que era mejor acercarse voluntariamente, a pesar del miedo

- S… Su-san, me alegra que hayas terminado, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? – preguntó tímidamente. El otro, se limitó a mirarlo cada vez más seriamente, finalmente, luego de un rato donde la tensión podía ser cortada con un cuchillo, Berwald lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hacia el jardín. Justo en un pequeño rincón cercado, había un corazón hecho con flores de muget.

- yo… – susurró Su-san mientras observaba la cara de sorpresa y sonrojo de Tino.

***Te amo***

2. _Día de la Bastilla_

- Azulejos, margaritas y amapolas – dijo Canadá firmemente al vendedor de la florería.

- Sería un ramo muy extraño, ¿esta seguro? – preguntó

- Esas específicamente. – dijo el chico tímidamente abrazando a Kumajiro – Solo esas.

*

- Gracias por invitarme, Matthieu, mon cher – le sonrió Francis abiertamente mientras entraba a la casa.

- Papa, tu habitación es la de siempre – susurró nerviosamente escondiendo el rostro tras su oso

- Très bien – dijo feliz – subiré a descansar un momento, si no te importa.

- No, yo tengo que salir a comprar algunas cosas para la cena. – dijo el otro mientras el francés subía su habitación, para encontrar un ramo bastante colorido de Azulejos, margaritas y amapolas sobre su cama. Entre ellos, una pequeña tarjeta. Al leerla, pensó que claramente, Mat ya no era su "hijo", y la confesión de amor escrita en la tarjeta era la prueba.

Esperó pacientemente a que llegara, y cuando abrió, inmediatamente lo recibió con un beso en los labios. Ya habría mucho tiempo para "agradecerle _apropiadamente_" pensó el mayor mientras Canadá correspondía tímidamente

***Bon anniversaire, papa***

3. _Reino__ "__Unido__"_

Cada mañana, Inglaterra salía a regar su jardín de rosas, pero lo que nadie sabía, era que detrás de ese rosal enorme en su jardín, ese que estaba en una esquina en la gran barda que delimitaba esa propiedad, había un pequeño secreto.

Lentamente, sin que nadie lo notara, buscaba con cuidado un cerrojo oculto entre las rosas, para abrir una puerta de madera. Ahí dentro, había un pequeño jardincillo que nadie podía ver, excepto él.

Gales, Escocia, e Irlanda del Norte, ya lo habían visto entrar un par de veces sin que él se diera cuenta, y aquello, les causaba curiosidad. Cuando le preguntaban, él decía que no tenía importancia, que no era nada, pero sin quererlo, un día les había revelado que era su lugar favorito de todo el país.

- Lo defendería con mi vida si fuera necesario – lo oyeron susurrar

Un buen día, decidieron hacer algo para saciar esa curiosidad. Esperaron a que Inglaterra, el "representante del Reino Unido" saliera a una conferencia del G8. Entonces, después de unos 30 minutos para asegurarse de que no volvería, se acercaron al jardín de Rosas de su "idiota hermano", pero no con buenas intenciones, pues el plan, era destruirlo.

- A veces puede ser un verdadero idiota… - comentaba Escocia mientras caminaban hacia el jardín.

- Idiota y además, es un fastidio. – dijo secamente Gales

- Realmente no se porque seguimos a su lado. – sentenció Irlanda del Norte – Ese imbécil siempre nos trata mal, nos ignora, para el mundo, él es el único representante de este país, eso me molesta.

- A mi igual – dijo Escocia cuando finalmente llegaron al rosal. – Si ninguno de nosotros lo aprecia, deberíamos dejarlo.

- Creo que él ni lo notaría – comentó Gales mientras buscaba el cerrojo entre las rosas.- Ese es un idiota engreído.

Cuando abrieron la pequeña puerta para entrar, se quedaron sin palabras.

*

Cada mañana, Inglaterra salía a regar su jardín de rosas, pero lo que nadie sabía, era que detrás de ese rosal enorme en su jardín, ese que estaba en una esquina en la gran barda que delimitaba esa propiedad, había un pequeño jardincito muy bien cuidado y podado, dividido en tres secciones diferentes con unas pequeñas cerquillas de madera, con una pequeña placa cada una. "Gales" y en ella, había algunos narcisos hermosos, bien cuidados, muy hermosos, con sus colores tan brillantes… "Irlanda del Norte" y un pequeño sembrado de tréboles amarillos se abría ante sus ojos, todos ellos bañados de rocío, tan hermosos como los silvestres que se dan en esas tierras… "Escocia" y tras esa cerquita, había algunos cardos, tan bellos como pocos, con un color bellísimo, que arrancaban el aliento.

Ante esto, había una pequeña banca de metal, en cuyo respaldo, estaba el escudo del Reino Unido.

- Ese idiota… - susurró Escocia mirando los cardos

- Es un completo engreído… - susurró igualmente Gales acercándose a mirar más de cerca los narcisos. Irlanda del norte, se acercó a los otros, y con la garganta seca, recordó el plan, que ya no tenía ganas de cumplir. Cuidadosamente, lo pensó, y abrió la boca con algo de culpa

- Tal vez, solo tal vez… no importa lo que le hagamos, o lo que le hicimos… Después de todos estos años…

*** ¿Nos quiere?***

4. _Pianos y pollos_

Como todas las tardes, Austria, también conocido como Roderich, se sentaba frente a su piano, y comenzaba a tocar. Si estaba muy molesto, Chopin, si estaba feliz, Vivaldi, si estaba tranquilo, lo que Elizabetha pidiera, y si estaba aburrido, componía alguna pieza.

Como todas las tardes, pensó Roderich, llegaría Gilbert a fastidiarlo. De hecho, se dijo, siempre llega a la misma hora, hoy esta tarde.

- Ni siquiera en llegar a fastidiarme llega a tiempo… - se dijo mientras comenzaba a tocar algo de Chopin. Justo entonces, un "pio" llamó su atención. Justo al lado de sus partituras, estaba el pollo de Gilbert, con una pequeña flor, una que él conocía bien. Una estrella alpina. Esa flor, significaba mucho para él. Aquel animalillo, dejó caer la florecilla a las teclas, y se fue.

Confundido, Roderich siguió tocando, pero a los pocos minutos, el pollo había regresado con otra flor más. Austria la quitó delicadamente cuando el pollo la dejó caer a las teclas.

Así siguió durante una hora completa, hasta que Roderich comenzó a sentirse intrigado de porqué el pollo hacía eso. Así que cuando el pollo se volteó para irse, comenzó a seguirlo sin que se diera cuenta.

*

- Pensé que nunca ibas a regresar – dijo Prusia sonriéndole a su pollo de una manera que a Austria le molestó un tanto, pero pensó que lo mejor, sería si Gilbert no sabía que estab ahí, así que se escondió en cuanto lo vio

- Llévale otra… - susurró tranquilamente mientras le daba un pequeño beso a la flor y la ponía en el pico del pollo, quien, se iba a cumplir con la entrega.

- Así que eres tu el que manda tantas de estas – dijo en voz alta, haciendo que Gilbert saltara del susto - ¿Porqué?

- Nada en especial. Pensaba que te gustarían las flores. – dijo por primera vez, mostrando un sonrojo en las mejillas.

- ¿Alguna explicación?

- El asombroso de mí, no tiene porque dar explicaciones de mis geniales y maravilloss acciones.

- Ya veo… - susurró el otro mientras se daba la vuelta. Gilbert lo miró, y susurró una verdd importante…

***Me gustas… date cuenta de eso…***

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ok. Para este, decidí usar flores nacionales. Las flores me gustan mucho. XD. Probablemente siga con el tema de las flores para el próximo. ¿Les parece? n.ñU

Veamos por números.

Se me hace una pareja muy tierna, ¿no?

Para Yaoilove0 que quería algo de Matt y Francis

Siempre pensé que Arthur no era tan malo

Para Crizzy-chan que pidió algo de la pareja

Gracias por leer.


	10. So lo quieres, es tuyo

**Si lo quieres, te lo regalo.**

Francis siempre pensó, que Inglaterra y América estaban hechos para estar juntos. También pensaba, que eso de "Te odio porque te amo" podría ser cierto. Para él, Hungría y Japón estaban en lo correcto. Esos dos no podían vivir el uno sin el otro.

Por eso, pensó Francia, cuando Rusia confesó a Alfred que estaba enamorado de él, Inglaterra haría algo, se pondría _**celoso**_, haría lo que fuera para alejarlos.

Cuando Iván amenazó a Arthur con su grifo para que se alejara de Alfred, Francis pensó que Arthur inmediatamente haría algo. Más lo que pasó, dejó a todos, y cuando digo todos es_** TODOS**_, petrificados...

- Será mejor que te alejes de América, da? - dijo apuntando al ex-pirata con su grifo - El será uno con Rusia, y tu necesitas alejarte, da?

- ¿Eh? - el otro estaba confundido - Ah, si, lo que digas - dijo el aludido mientras continuaba su camino hacia la salida de la sala

- No me ignores. - dijo Iván seriamente deteniéndolo y levantándolo en el aire por la camisa

- Escucha... - susurró Arthur con un tono serio y molesto - Si quieres a Alfred, por mí, quédatelo. Si lo quieres tanto, pues sean felices juntos, pero algo si te voy a pedir. - dijo cerrando sus ojos. Todos pensaron que diría algo como "Cuídalo por mí" o "No lo lastimes más"... pero... no fue exactamente así... - Yo me aparto del camino, jamás le vuelvo a hablar si quieres... _**Pero**_... - de la nada, sacó una pistola y apuntó a Iván en la cabeza mientras con la otra se sujetaba del brazo del más alto para tomar control - Si _**vuelves**_ a ponerme una mano encima, te juro que _**yo, personalmente**_, haré de tu vida _**un maldito infierno**_, en el que desearás estar muerto para no tener que soportarme. Y tú sabes que en estos momentos tengo el poder de hacerlo - dijo seriamente, y sus ojos verdes soltaron un brillo de odio que nadie nunca olvidará. Iván lo bajó al suelo anonadado. Nadie le había hablado así y seguía vivo.

Arthur se sacudió el saco verde que llevaba puesto, y miró a Iván con un aire de superioridad mientras guardaba el arma de nuevo.

- Así esta _**mucho mejor**_ - susurró la nación británica mientras miraba a Iván

- Te quiero lejos de América, da? - dijo de nuevo sonriente

- Ah, por mi eso esta bien. Me estas haciendo un favor - dijo tranquilamente mientras recogía su maletín, que había caído al suelo - Mantenerlo alejado siempre es un placer. _**Si lo quieres, te lo regalo **_- dijo tranquilamente - Hey, wine bastard, te invito un trago - dijo mirando a Francia, quién asintió. Ambos salieron de la sala, dejando a los demás bastante incómodos y sorprendidos. El más sorprendido, era Alfred.

Si bien el héroe no iba a admitir que sentía algo por Inglaterra, había que decir que se había sentido algo herido por sus palabras. Además, Iván no era de su interés. Demasiado raro para él.

Cuando Francia e Inglaterra salieron del edificio, Inglaterra habló en un tono tranquilo

- Oi, frog - entonces el otro volteó a verlo - _**No**_ es que realmente quiera que te quedes conmigo, ¿entiendes?

- Sí, Anglaterre, me quedaré contigo un rato. - respondió entendiendo perfectamente la mirada que Inglaterra le estaba dando. Estaba seguramente asustado, después de todo, era Rusia quien lo había amenazado.

- - - - - - -

Rusia, por su parte, pensaba que si Inglaterra se alejaba, América iba a aceptar estar con él. Mentira. América seguía interesado en ese enano, como él lo llamaba en sus pensamientos. A pesar de que llevaban tres meses de no hablarse, Alfred no le hacía caso. Eso le molestaba.

- Como que, esta va a ser una fiesta, totalmente fashion, entiendes, Toris, y por eso, como que necesito tu ayuda, ¿ves?

- ¿En qué? - preguntó el castaño mirando a su amigo polaco

- Como que, una súper y totalmente cool fiesta de disfraces por Halloween - dijo el otro sonriente dándole a Iván una idea.

- ¿Yo también puedo ayudar? - preguntó sonriente

- - - - - - - -

Tres meses. - pensó América mientras caminaba por el aeropuerto - Tres meses. Lleva _**tres meses**_ sin hablarme. Tres meses me ha ignorado, ¿quién demonios se cree que es? _**Yo soy Estados Unidos de América**_. A mi nadie me ignora. _**Nadie**_. - se dijo a sí mismo de nuevo mientras entraba en el salón de fiestas. Ya lo encontraría para hablar con él.

Su lógica, le indicó que Arthur se vestiría de pirata. Empezó a buscar a un pirata, y lo encontró sentado cerca de la mesa de bocadillos. Bueno, haría lo que fuera para ganar su atención.

- Hola, mi capitán - dijo para ganarse un poco de confianza, el otro, solamente sonrió. - ¿Le importa si me siento? - el otro negó con la cabeza e invitó al chico a sentarse... no estaba hablando. Se sentó y miró la pista de baile.

Al final de la fiesta, había conseguido toda la atención del pirata, quién, luego de un rato, había comenzado a besarlo. Era un beso fuerte, poco placentero, pero en fin...

- Ameriqué, eres tu? - preguntó un leopardo acercándose al cowboy

- Francis. - dijo el otro.

- ¿Con quien estás? - preguntó curioso mirando al sonriente pirata

- Con Arthur. - dijo como si fuera obvio, a lo que el pirata sonrió más abiertamente

- Mon cher, Anglaterre no fue invitado - dijo algo incómodo. - De hecho, él debe estar en Londres, en su casa tal vez. Creo que fue el único país que no fue invitado - susurró mirando a su alrededor

- Pero, entonces... ¿quién? - preguntó quitándole la máscara al pirata. - Rusia... - dijo sin aliento

- Sorprendido, imagino - susurró Iván sonriente - Hace un momento no lo parecías ~

- Francia, como que, al fín te encuentro - gritó Polonia vestido de... ¿hada? - Como que, lamento mucho lo de Inglaterra, o sea, él estaba como que, totalmente invitado, no se como no recibió la invitación, y yo, estoy, o sea súper apenado, es como que totalmente nada cool, ¿ves?

América dejó salir un suspiro pesado, pesado. Pesado como pocos saben darlos. Iván, feliz de la vida, lo abrazó.

- Me gustaría seguir con lo que estábamos hace un rato, da? - de más esta decir que el americano salió corriendo hacia el aeropuerto.

- - - - - - - -

- Iggy, ¿estás en casa? - preguntó tímidamente entrando sin permiso como siempre

- ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? - preguntó como siempre molesto

- Yo vine a verte... - dijo tímidamente entrando a la sala

- ¿No deberías estar en casa de Polonia?

- Tú también deberías estar ahí, Polonia dijo que estabas invitado.

- Lo lamento, no recibí la invitación. No hubiera sido educado de mi parte presentarme. - un tono triste se hallaba en su mirada

Por primera vez, el americano miró a su alrededor. La sala estaba solitaria, sobre la mesa, había un servicio de té, un libro, y una caja con un moño rojo abierta. En ella, había un disfraz.

- ¿Eso era lo que ibas a usar? - preguntó mirando a Arthur

- No, bueno, si... Francis lo trajo para que me lo pusiera. Dijo que si me vestía de pirata sería muy obvio, así que...

- Quiero verlo, póntelo.

- No. - Entonces, Alfred puso esos ojos que Arthur no resiste. Cachorro-pateado.

- - - - - - - - - -

- No puedo creer que de hecho me lo haya puesto... - susurró Arthur regresando a la sala vestido como un príncipe, con todo y corona.

- Awwww, Artie, te ves_** tan**_ lindo...

- Belt up, bloody fool. - gritó el británico agradeciendo llevar la mascara puesta, para que el otro no viera el sonrojo.

- Arthur, ¿por qué me ignoraste durante tres meses?

- ... no tengo porqué darte explicaciones... - dijo de nuevo ocultando el sonrojo tras la máscara

- Yo no quiero a Rusia, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera me cae bien. Es raro y da miedo. y no es nada "_**Awsome**_" como yo. Un_** héroe**_ como yo siempre esta en contra de villanos como él. - al ver la mirada sorprendida del otro, siguió. - Pero, no me duele que hayas dejado de hablarme por tanto tiempo, sino la manera en que lo dijiste.... "Si lo quieres, te lo regalo" - dijo de nuevo, imitando el tono de Inglaterra - Yo no soy algo que se pueda regalar...

- América, lo siento mucho... - dijo aún cubriéndose el rostro.

- Ahora, tendrás que compensarme, pasando tres meses completos conmigo, tu héroe, mi princesa-en-apuros

- Príncipe. ¿Acaso no ves el vestuario, idiota?

- Princesa se escucha mejor ajajajajajajajaja

- - - - - - - - -

- De todos modos no funcionó... - susurró Iván fastidiado.

- Hermano, no tomes eso en cuenta y cásate conmigo.

- Natasha, deja eso para otro día, vete - gritó asustado

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fin n.ñU

OK, no se de donde salió esto, pero no sabía que más escribir sobre las flores... más tarde veré que escribo sobre ello.

Una disculpa por eso ^^ intentaré escribir más pronto.

Rei fuera.


	11. Deseo: AmericaInglaterra

**Deseo**

"_Desearía que tu no me hubieras encontrado"_

"_Desearía que Japón me hubiera encontrado primero"_

"_Desearía haber escogido a Francia en ves de a ti"_

"_Desearía haber crecido con cualquiera menos contigo"_

- Desearía que...

- Esta bien, América, ya entendí - gritó Inglaterra molesto. Todo el día, Alfred le había hecho notar lo infeliz que había sido creciendo a su lado.

- Seriamente, Iggy, es lo único que deseo en la vida. Como puedes esperar que todos me crean un héroe que soy, si todos piensan que voy a ser como tu porque tú me cuidaste cuando crecí. Además, te la pasas llorando como una niña porque me independicé. Cocinas horrible, y tuve que soportarlo toda mi infancia y...

- Belt up, América, trato de trabajar. - pero la verdad es que todo lo que América estaba diciendo, le estaba doliendo al alma y corazón

- Iggy, eres tan aburrido, recuerdo las tortuosas tardes de lecciones de ser un caballero y...

- Muy bien, América. Si te concedo lo que quieres... ¿estarías feliz? - preguntó sin que el otro viera las lágrimas en sus ojos

- Sí, claro que si. Imagina lo doblemente genial que sería si cualquiera otro hubiera sido mi padre. - dijo entre bromas. No era que realmente lo creyera... pero estaba muy aburrido, e Inglaterra era su pasatiempo favorito. Fastidiarlo es algo sin precio, pensaba.

- Muy bien. Te daré lo que quieres. Repite en voz alta y con voz decidida: "Deseo por un milagro, jamás haber conocido a Inglaterra hasta después de ser independiente", pero debes estar seguro de lo que pides.

- Jajajaja oh, vamos, Iggy, ¿de que sirve desearlo?, pero bueno, bueno... "Deseo por un milagro, jamás haber conocido a Inglaterra hasta después de ser independiente" - dijo con voz segura, mientras en la mano de Arthur aparecía una varita mágica con forma de estrella. Y pronto, con un resplandor, apareció frente a Alfred el Ángel Britannia. - Iggy, ¿que clase de ridículo disfraz es ese?

- Concederé tu deseo, y será un milagro - dijo entre lágrimas pero con una dulce sonrisa

- Iggy, tu sabes que era una broma, yo no quise...

- Ahora verás el milagro concedido - dijo sin escucharlo, levantando la varita en el aire, todo brilló, y luego... solo oscuridad pudo ver...

- - - - - - - - - - -

- Alfred, despierta - pidió Canadá

- Hum, Mattie, no me despiertes ahora... cinco minutos más... - pidió el americano cubriendose bajo las cobijas

- Llegaremos tarde a la junta mundial, necesitas levantarte ahora...

- Hum, ok, ok, estoy arriba. - se dio cuenta de que su habitación era diferente. No había posters de héroes por todas las paredes, todo estaba decorado con un estilo francés. En su mesa de noche, no estaban sus lentes, se sentía completamente diferente - ¿Dónde está Texas?

- ¿Texas? - preguntó su hermano sorprendido - Pues si te refieres a los lentes de México... los debe tener en la cara - dijo pensando

- Cómo... - entonces empezó a recordar...

Francia lo había encontrado luego de Finlandia.... Había crecido con Francia al igual que Matthew. Luego de algunos años, Matt había estado con Inglaterra, pero él seguía con Francia. Jamás había sentido la necesidad de ser un héroe... Su vida era diferente. Era refinada, con todos los mimos que Matt había tenido. Realmente había crecido como un francés. Cabello largo y todo. Pero por alguna razón, sentía que algo le faltaba.

Cuando estuvo listo para salir, buscó su chaqueta de aviador, y no la encontró. Las cosas si habían cambiado... No le apetecía comer hamburguesas...

- Bueno, vamonos - dijo Canadá alegremente cargando a Kumajiro

- Hey, Mattie, ¿crees que Iggy este en la junta? - dijo mirando el calendario, era casi 4 de Julio...

- ¿Iggy? - preguntó extrañado

- Ya sabes, Inglaterra, Arthur.

- Ah, si, claro, siempre va. Pero no se porqué te interesa, ustedes dos raramente se han dirigido la palabra en la historia.

- Eso es imposible - dijo América confundido - ¿Qué hay de nuestra "_**Special Relationship**_"?

- Jajajaja ¿qué es eso? Tú raramente hablas inglés.

Entonces, lo recordó súbitamente. Era cierto. Francia lo había criado... él hablaba Francés, no Inglés... Y era cierto, hasta donde podía recordar, de su nueva vida, Arthur solo le había dirigido la palabra en una ocasión: WWII. Porque habían sido aliados. Y sólo fue para decirle "¿Podrías darle este sobre al Wine bastard de tu padre? Fuera de eso, nada.

Cuando llegaron a la junta, pudo verlo hablando con Japón. Se veía realmente bien. En cambio él, se sentía tímido. Durante toda la junta, no se decidió a decir nada. Era como si no fuera lo suficientemente valiente. Al final, vio que Arthur estaba solo y se acercó a él.

- Em... bonjour - dijo sin pensarlo. Inglaterra le miró tranquilamente y lo saludó inclinando la cabeza, para luego regresar la mirada al papel en su mano - Em, ¿te gustaría ir a tomar algo conmigo? - preguntó en inglés tratando de no sonar muy francés, pero sin éxito.

- Tu eres... - lo pensó un momento - ¿Nos conocemos? - preguntó dudoso - ¿Cómo te llamas de nuevo?

- Yo... em.... mi nombre... hum... Ameriqué - dijo mientras pensaba "¿porqué rayos le hablo en Frances? Soy un héroe!!! Los héroes no hablan francés"

- Me agradaría mucho, em... A...me...ri...ca - dijo tratando de volverlo al inglés, nada en el mundo lo haría hablar francés. - Pero tengo una cita próxima y no puedo tener distracciones.

- Ah, je comprends... - susurró bajando sus ojos azules. - ¿Quizá otro día?

- Perhaps... - susurró el británico mientras guardaba algunos papeles en su portafolios - Mañana por la tarde, tengo la hora del té disponible, si no te importa. - Dijo con una sonrisa mientras salía.

Hacía siglos, pensó Alfred, que Inglaterra no le sonreía. De hecho, recordando la historia, el Imperio Británico aún seguía siendo una superpotencia mundial. En cambio él, se había vuelto tan invisible como Canadá.

- - - - - - - - -

Ahora, lo único que tengo que hacer, pensó, es decirle a Inglaterra lo que pasó, así seguramente deseará jamás haber cumplido mi deseo, porque nunca pudo tener con él mi maravillosa genialidad - se dijo mientras tocaba la puerta. No hubo respuesta, así que como siempre, entró sin pedir permiso, encontrando a Inglaterra tocando la guitarra eléctrica a todo volumen en la sala.

- Hey, Anglaterre - dijo sin pensarlo - Perdona haber entrado, pero estaba abierto... - el otro lo miró con una sonrisa "Porque sigo hablándole en francés, él lo odia... seguro se enojará conmigo, siempre lo hace, siempre me dice cosas como mocoso emancipado, o Prat, o git, o cosas así, seguro me va a gritar que soy un idiota"

- Ah, America, esta bien, no pude escucharte antes.

- ¿No vas a gritarme? es decir... ¿no me vas a gritar "Hey you bloody idiot, no entres así a mi casa"?

- ¿porqué habría de hacerlo? - preguntó tranquilamente. América lo miró enojado

- Porque eso es lo que haces desde hace más de doscientos años, desde que me independicé de ti, porque siempre haces mucho alboroto de lo mal agradecido que soy y siempre lo haces, te emborrachas en estas épocas del año y me gritas "América you idiot"

- Yo nunca hago eso. Tú y yo no fuimos presentados propiamente hasta que te independizaste de Francia. - dijo como sorprendido - Por lo tanto, lo que dices no tiene lógica.

- Pero...

Y comenzó a narrarle la historia de cómo él había crecido con él.

- - - - - - - -

- Jajajajaja así que tu y yo fuimos hermanos.... eso suena ridículo, no hay modo que yo soportara a alguien como tu tantos años sin aniquilarte.

- No me aniquilas porque me quieres.

- Eso tampoco es posible. Yo nunca me encariñé con ninguna de mis colonias.

- Pero, no lo recuerdas.... - dijo él desilusionado

- Por supuesto que no recuerdo algo que nunca pasó. - Sonrió

- Debes recordarme, yo soy tu héroe, a mi nadie puede olvidarme así, soy el héroe y todo el mundo depende de mi. Soy increíble y magnífico.

- Eso no es cierto. - dijo Inglaterra

- Es cierto, y tú eres un viejo aburrido, ese es el Iggy que quiero de vuelta.

- ¿Aburrido? Niño, se nota que no sabes de donde nació el punk rock, o el rock progresivo. - dijo mostrándole la guitarra - Lo que dices es divertido, pero yo ciertamente me alegra no haberte criado...

- Pero Iggy, tu me querías mucho cuando era tu hermano... yo lo se.

- jajajaja - rió el británico, para luego tomar la guitarra y comenzar a cantar

_Do you think its strange?  
That there__'s this way  
Of how you look and how you act and how ya think  
Pretend they're not the same as you_

- Pero es cierto… - dijo América mirando la sonrisa en Inglaterra mientras tocaba.

_Did you know about his strength of conviction?  
Or how she puts all her faith in religion?  
Did we take the time?  
To really discover  
how little we know about each other_

- No… - la canción, parecía estar cantada para él... estaba seguro. En esta nueva versión, ellos no se conocían si quiera, ¿Inglaterra nunca lo había necesitado realmente? Hasta ahora lo veía... El había sido criado por una superpotencia en su tiempo, Inglaterra le había enseñado lo que necesitaba, pero él nunca quiso verlo... solo vio lo malo, el como quejarse, lo cierto era que él quería a Inglaterra, y estaba seguro que el inglés no era indiferente a esto... pero ahora... incluso se burlaba de él... era increíble... - yo... Desearía por un milagro que todo vuelva a ser como antes - dijo llorando - quiero que Inglaterra me haya cuidado, quiero que todo sea como era antes. De pronto, todo brilló, y luego, ocruridad.

- - - - - - -

- Alfred, despierta, Al, despierta - dijo mientras lo sacudía

- Hum... que pasó... - dijo levantándose para ver a Inglaterra frente a él.

- Al fin despiertas, susurró Inglaterra aliviado

. Anglaterre, lo siento, se que no me crees que fui tu colonia, y que piensas que no me necesitas, pero yo te quiero mucho, no, yo te amo, y no quiero que me olvides porque...

- América, cálmate, ¿Por qué me dices Anglaterre? siempre me dices "old man" o ese nefasto apodo "Iggy". ¿De cuando acá me dices "Anglaterre" como el wine bastard? y ciertamente, fuiste mi colonia, pero no entiendo...

- Todo volvió a la normalidad... - susurró para luego arrojarse sobre Arthur

- Artie, no sabes lo horrible que sería la vida si no me hubieras criado tu, yo sería invisible como Canadá, y además, hablaría francés... y lo peor es que las hamburguesas no me gustarían.... y tu no eres aburrido, y sé que no lo eres en realidad, porque el rock progresivo y el punk rock nació contigo, pero...

- Ok, belt up, América, ¿qué sucede?

- No es nada... - susurró abrazándolo posesivamente - Dime que si soy tu héroe.

- Jamás, bloody idiot. Eres sólo un mocoso emancipado, eso es lo que eres. - intentaba soltarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía.

- Así me gusta todo, -susurró al oído del otro - y no desearía que fuera de otra manera...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Así termina. La canción que canta Inglaterra se llama "All my best friends are metalheads", por si les interesa oirla ^^

La escuché, y salió de la nada esto... en fin, no más comentarios! n.n

Excepto, que este es el penúltimo episodio de este fic que hago.


	12. Final: Amor a mi manera: Mix

_**Amor a mi Manera**_

_**1. **__**España e Italia del Sur**_

- Idiota - gritó Romano a lo más que sus pulmones le permitieron - No te soporto, te quiero lejos - no era que lo dijera en serio, pero a veces Antonio lo sacaba de sus casillas

- Si eso es lo que quieres - susurró el español pesadamente - me iré. Y ante la mirada sorprendida del chico, se fue sin más.

La actitud del italiano lo desconcertaba, pero haría lo que fuera por él Incluso, alejarse...

Así pasaron meses... antes de que Romano no lo soportara más...

_**2. Rusia y América**_

- Explícame de nuevo porqué estas en mi casa Braginski

- Ah~ no veo la necesidad para tantas cordialidades, América~ - susurró el ruso con la sonrisa de siempre

- Realmente me encuentro algo ocupado hoy, así que si pudieras irte, me sentiría mejor.

- Estás siendo algo rudo, da?

- Simplemente es que hoy no estoy de humor para recibir a nadie, los héroes estamos ocupados intentando salvar al mundo, ¿sabes?

- No parecías decir que estabas ocupado en la "Guerra fría", da? de hecho, ahora que lo pienso, esa "Guerra" fue todo menos "fría"~ - rió ante su comentario y el americano solo atinó a sonrojarse.

- No vale la pena mencionar eso ahora, pasado al pasado. - rió nervioso.

- Ah, pero, olvidas que hubo veces en las que literalmente fuiste uno con Rusia~

- Ya basta, no lo digas - pidió el otro "Trágame tierra, trágame tierra.... TRAGAME TIERRA"

- Vendré otro día, da? - sonrió el otro saliendo de la oficina del rubio

- - - - - - - - - -

- Explícame de nuevo, Braginski, ¿por qué estoy atado a la silla? - el americano estaba atado de pies a cabeza en lo que parecía un calabozo. No es que estuviera nervioso, o asustado, los héroes no se asustan ni se ponen nerviosos, pero...

- Porque vamos a repetir la "Guerra fría"... kolkolkol

_**3. Canadá y Francia**_

- La cena estuvo excelente, merci papa. - susurró Canadá

- No es nada, mon petit ange. - susurró de vuelta el francés mientras abrazaba a su ex-colonia.

- Papa, hay algo que debo preguntar - se levantó del sofá, y vio al mayor con curiosidad - Todo el mundo siempre tiene problemas contigo y dicen que eres un pervertido, de hecho, me han contado historias de "April's fool" pero conmigo nunca te portas así, ¿hay alguna razón?

Francia lo pensó un momento. Nunca se había dado cuenta.

- Mon petit ange, no lo había notado, pero si así lo deseas, podemos empezar ahora mismo! - sonrió mientras se acercaba al chico de lentes con una sonrisa siniestra

_**4. Bad Friends Trio**_

- Así que West ha sido una molestia toda la semana. Sin hablar del niño mimado de Austria... - gritó Prusia mientras tomaba otra cerveza

- Bueno, en mi lugar, las cosas tampoco están muy bien que digamos. Romano sigue sin hablarme. - dijo España tomando más cerveza igual que el albino

- Eso, es porque ustedes dos lo hacen todo mal - Francia se sirvió más vino mientras sonreía - dejen que Francia nii-san les enseñe una manera mejor de divertirse. - dijo riéndose de un modo aterrador

- Pues, yo soy tan asombroso, genial y sorprendente, que yo te puedo enseñar a ti a divertirte. - gritó con emoción el chico de ojos rojizos levantándose de golpe

- Ah, se pondrá interesante - susurró el español divertido

- Sea pues, mes amis, propongo ir a divertirnos fuera esta noche

- Vayamos a fastidiarle la vida al consentido de Austria jajajajaja

- Sea, ya te tardaste - gritó el español. Y mientras los tres salían rumbo a la casa de Austria, Francia no pudo más que pensar, que realmente amaba a sus amigos...

_**5. Dinamarca e Inglaterra**_

- Hasta donde yo lo veo, Inglaterra, tienes dos opciones. Rendirte, o seguir sufriendo.

- Bueno, Dinamarca, hasta donde yo lo veo, tú tienes dos opciones. Rendirte, o pedir otra ronda.

- Otra ronda será. - dijo el danés convencido de sí mismo. Se levantó, y se perdió un momento, mientras el inglés observaba el lugar detenidamente. - De acuerdo, pero no digas que no te lo advertí... - se rió el más alto dándole a su acompañante otro tarro de cerveza

- Ya te he dicho que no me voy a rendir... - sonrió con autosuficiencia el británico tomando el tarro mientras comenzaba a beberlo.

_Trece tarros más tarde..._

- Muy bien, me rin-hic-rindo - dijo el inglés acostado en la mesa conteniendo las ganas de vomitar

- ¿Qué~? ¿Tan pronto? - preguntó el danés aún en sus cinco sentidos

- ¿Cómo puedes tomar tanto y no te afecta?

- La práctica hace al maestro jajajajajaja - miró detenidamente a su acompañante - Podemos practicar a menudo y verás como mejoras - sonrió

- Aja - el británico ya no podía contenerlo más, necesitaba dormir.

Estaba tan mareado, tan desconcertado... que no notó el beso que el danés le dio. Estaba lo suficientemente cansado, como para dejarse cargar. Estuvo lo suficientemente borracho para olvidar la entera noche. Y tuvo la suficiente resaca como para no preguntar. :)

_**6. Italia del Norte y Alemania**_

- Alemania, Alemania - gritó el italiano a todo volumen como de costumbre - preparé pasta para el almuerzo!

- ¿Cuándo no? - se preguntó el alemán

- Preparé spaghetti con albóndigas.

- De acuerdo, iré en seguida.

- Alemania, Alemania, ¿también nos besaremos mientras la comemos?

- Bes... hmm - sacó una libreta, y comenzó a anotar "Italia no puede volver a ver películas de Disney antes del almuerzo." - Es muy interesante...

_**7. Cuba**_

- Estas seguro - preguntó México cansado - que si le sigues insultando ¿te va a hacer caso? Wey, a mi gusto lo estas alejando

- ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? - preguntó Cuba enojado

- Estoy seguro que vos podés pensar en algo, sos bien inteligente - alentó Argentina

- Lo importante es que dejes de chingar y hagas algo. - El mexicano caminó hacia la ventana. - Estar entre ustedes dos ya me ha fastidiado, carajo, arreglenselas solos.

- No te hagas la víctima, México - susurró el argentino

- Claro, lo dices tu, pero tu no estas en medio de ellos!

- Bueno, y ¿de quien hablamos? - preguntó seriamente

- Del cabrón de América. - susurró México.

- No le digas así - gritó Cuba sonrojado - Pero no me hace caso ya

- Lo ves, vos lo habes hecho enojar con las declaraciones de tu jefe, vos debes disculparte.

- Jamás.

- Llévale flores y deja de fastidiar entonces - susurró México molesto.

- - - - - -

Una semana después. En casa de Alfred

- Hey Cuba, whatchadoin'? preguntó el americano abriendo la puerta

- Eres un idiota insufrible, te detesto, y te ganaría en cualquier momento - gritó empujándole un ramo de rosas rojas mientras salía corriendo

_**8. Dinamarca y Noruega**_

- Vamos, Norg, solo una vez...

- No - el noruego no parecía querer cambiar de opinión

- Te aseguro que no pasará nada si me acompañas a ver "Twilight"

- Te dije que no.

- Por favor, yo invito las palomitas

- No

- Invito refrescos y palomitas

- No

- Invito refrescos, palomitas y chocolates.

- No.

- Invito los refrescos, las palomitas, los chocolates y a tu hermano

- No

- - - -

_Minutos después, en el cine..._

- Gracias por habernos invitado - sonrió Finlandia abrazando a Su-san

- Si, gracias - susurró Islandia caminando junto a ellos

- Descuiden chicos, lo hace con gusto - sonrió Noruega siniestramente mientras dejaba que Dinamarca lo abrazara posesivamente - También dijo que iba a invitar palomitas, refrescos, chocolates, papas, dulces, helados, hot dogs.....

_**9. Rusia y China**_

Todos los días, China caminaba por el mismo lugar. Todos los días, veía ese enorme peluche en esa ventana, y siempre se repetía a sí mismo que_** tenía**_ que comprarlo. Y es que no era cualquier peluche. Era un peluche de un metro y medio de alto edición limitada del aniversario de Shinatty-chan.

Finalmente, un día, con el dinero listo (pues era bastante caro) llegó a la tienda solo para ver que el peluche había sido vendido el día anterior.

Con tristeza caminó hacia la junta que tenía con los otros países. Pero su ánimo estaba por los suelos, y no pudo evitar pasar todo el día de mal humor.

- China~ - llamó Rusia - Has estado muy distraído hoy, ¿pasa algo? - preguntó sonriente como siempre

- No pasa nada, aru - dijo tristemente

- ¿No te gustaría venir a mi casa luego de la junta~? - preguntó más feliz que de usual.

- No tengo ganas, aru... - y así, para llevarlo, Rusia tuvo que cargarlo en sus brazos (nada difícil)

- Rusia, si esto es un truco para "volverme uno con Rusia" no va a funcionar, aru. No estoy de humor.

- Ah~ - Rusia se sintió infeliz de ver a China así. - China, quiero que estés conmigo, más que como amigos...

- Rusia, no se que decir, aru, no estoy de humor para pensar en cosas como esas...

Realmente lo quería, y de hecho, lo había invitado para pedirle que fueran algo más que amigos, pero con esa cara, no tenía más opción que usar su arma secreta y obligar a China a aceptar.

- Ven conmigo... kolkolkol

_Minutos más tarde..._

- Woah, aru... - China admiró el peluche de Edición limitada de aniversario de Shinatty-chan con un moño de regalo

_**10. America e Inglaterra**_

_Minutos antes..._

-América, eres un idiota - susurró el mayor

- Pues tu eres un llorón y aburrido, Artie

- No es mi culpa que tu seas demasiado inmaduro

- Solo estas resentido porque me independicé

- ¿Porqué no te vas y me dejas en paz?

- 'cuz... i like kinda sorta like you.

Traduzcamos eso a lo que realmente se quieren decir uno al otro

- América, me impresionas.

- Tú también me impresionas, eres genial a tu modo

- Me gustaría ser más espontáneo, como tu

- Lamento haberte dejado, no sabes como me arrepiento.

- Te amo más que a nadie y desearía que nunca te fueras de mi lado

- En verdad, me gustas demasiado

_Ahora..._

Inglaterra se quedó callado un buen rato, como meditando lo que quería decir.

- "Like kinda sorta like you" es una expresión ridícula. - dijo Inglaterra indignado

- Pero lo entendiste, ¿no? - rió el americano

- Bueno, supongamos que te entiendo... ¿qué es lo que piensas ahora?

- Se supone, que luego de que el héroe confiesa sus sentimientos, la damisela-en-apuros debe arrojarse a sus brazos para darle un apasionado beso y decirle que estarán juntos siempre. - dijo con su típico tono - y como yo soy tu héroe, babe, espero a que te arrojes en mis brazos y me beses y...

- Ah, belt up, América. Para empezar. no soy tu "babe" mi nombre es Inglaterra (para mis hermanos) o Reino Unido de la Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte. Segundo, para mi tu no eres un héroe, eres un mocoso emancipado. Tercera, jamás, y escúchame bien. Jamás me lanzaría a tus brazos aún cuando mi vida y la de mi nación dependieran de ello. Preferiría volverme uno con Rusia.

- ¿Porqué? ¿No soy lo suficientemente genial? Medio mundo mataría por tenerme

- Bueno, sucede que no soy parte de esa mitad de mundo. - rió y se dio la vuelta

- Inglaterra, serás mío, te guste o no - dijo como amenaza

- Si, si, yankee, lo que digas.

Mientras se alejaba, América no pudo más que sentirse retado. Nadie rechaza al héroe.

Minutos más tarde, el Gran Imperio Británico estaba siendo cargado a cuestas, atado, mientras América reía como un psicópata.

* * *

Al fin, y después de tanto tiempo. Este es el fin.

Largo, pero no me decidí cual quería poner. En fin. Gracias por leer ^^


End file.
